Assault (NOTD)
Assault The Assault class consists of gene-boosted soldiers. The augmented genes make them genetically superior to the average human by increasing strength and endurance. The end result of this genetic manipulation is a hulking mass of muscle housed within a suit of powered armor. The Marine Corps has started recruiting Assault soldiers for their excellent performance when handling heavy weaponry and equipment. The price of the enlarged muscles and bone structure - as well as the heavy equipment they tend to load themselves down with - is a greatly reduced speed. Assault soldiers are the slowest soldiers on foot in any squad. The main role of the Assault soldier on the field is to provide massive firepower or to serve as a sponge for incoming attacks. The Assault soldiers feel a certain kinship to the Viking Berserkers of old, allowing the blood and sweat of battle to drive them into a frenzy. They fight without fear, believing as their ancient brethren did that their service and prowess as warriors will earn them a place amongst the warriors of Valhalla. :6 Inventory Slots, 3 Mod Slots :265 Health, 50 Shields and 75 Energy :2.2 Movespeed, 2 Armor :Heavy Weight Class :Starting Bonus/Skill :Increased Magazine Size - The Assault has 10 extra rounds in each magazine. :Tanker - The Assault does not suffer rating loss due to hits. Offense : Tier 1 :Suppressive Fire - Thanks to the Assaults tremendous strength he can cause any weapon to fire much faster and not suffer to the effects of such recoil for 7 seconds although he suffers a 30% decreased movespeed during this time but his senses go on edge increasing his sight range. 5 second cooldown. 12 energy cost. :Level 1 - Increases attack speed by 50% and sight range by 1 :Level 2 - Increases attack speed by 100% and sight range by 2 :Level 3 - Increases attack speed by 150% and sight range by 3 :Critical Strike - Grants a chance to deal double damage on attacks. Passive :Level 1 - 10% chance :Level 2 - 20% chance :Level 3 - 30% chance Tier 2 :Ammo Feed - The Assault's weapons are modified to increase the magazine capacity beyond its normal limits thanks yet again to his amazing strength. Passive :Level 1 - Increases magazine capacity by 40. 2 magazines are used when reloading :Level 2 - Increases magazine capacity by 80. 3 magazines are used when reloading :Blood Frenzy - The joy of the fight makes the Assaults blood boil for more mayhem. For 10 seconds he gains increased attack damage and stuns targets each time he scores a Critical Strike. 20 second cooldown. 15 energy cost. :Level 1 - Increases damage by 20% and grants a 0.1 second stun on Critical Strikes :Level 2 - Increases damage by 40% and grants a 0.2 second stun on Critical Strikes Tier 3 :Charge '- The Assault, filled with adrenaline and rage, charges forward with heroic zeal up to 12 distance to target point, knocking back any enemies in his path. Deals 200 damage and stuns all affected enemies for 3 secs. Assault gains +5 armor during charge. Charge lasts for 0.5 secs with 11 sec cooldown. 35 energy cost. :Level 1 - Deals 200 damage to all affected enemies and increases armor by 5, lasts 0.5 seconds Protection : Tier 1 :'Taunt - The Assaults are always looking for a good fight even to the point that they can provoke adversaries at will. The Assault mocks his enemies forcing them to attack him first and only and in their rage they become clumsy with their attacks. :Level 1 - Taunts for 5 seconds. Taunted targets deal 10% less damage. 6 radius AOE. Slows Assault by 5%. :Level 2 - Taunts for 6 seconds. Taunted targets deal 20% less damage. 8 radius AOE. Slows Assault by 10%. :Level 3 - Taunts for 7 seconds. Taunted targets deal 30% less damage. 10 radius AOE. Slows Assault by 15%. :Defensive Plating - Although the Assaults themselves are extremely tough their armor is not compared to them, so the Assaults modify it with additional layers of Curium plating increasing its protection capabilities. Passive :Level 1 - Increases armor by 2 :Level 2 - Increases armor by 3 :Level 3 - Increases armor by 4 Tier 2 :Stun - The Assault forces his sheer magnitude onto a 2 area target radius stunning enemies for a time. :Level 1 - Stuns for 2 seconds :Level 2 - Stuns for 4 seconds :Cohesion - The Assault's unshakable demeanor and unmoving presence enhances the armor value of himself and allies in a 7 radius. Passive Aura :Level 1 - Increases armor by 1 :Level 2 - Increases armor by 2 Tier 3 :'Safeguard '- The Assault is now in sync with his armor and his enemy as they attack him. The Assault will now becomes harder to kill or hurt with every attack he sustains within a 5 second duration. Passive :Level 1 - Armor is increased by 1 for each hit taken. Stacks up to 7 times. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company